Barbe à papa, manèges et WWE
by Lauryane
Summary: Envie égoïste d'écrire une histoire avec moi et Matt  Evan Bourne


**Une envie égoïste, raconter comment Matt (= Evan Bourne) et moi nous sommes mis en couple. En incluant s'il vous plait mes deux acolytes !**

**Petits défis à l'intérieur : insérer un paragraphe pré-défini par Iris, et interdiction par Maud d'utiliser des couleurs brutes.**

* * *

><p>Des musiques entêtantes, les rires des enfants, les voix des passants, la douce odeur sucrée des confiseries. J'aime tellement les fêtes foraines et leur ambiance ! Mes amis et moi profitons d'une journée off pour nous amuser un peu. Iris, storylineuse avec moi, est collée à Stephen. Dès le début ces deux-là se sont trouvés, ils sont inséparables.<p>

Derrière Stephen et Iris, se trouve Maud, styliste en chef de la compagnie, qui se saisit de la main de Phil, son compagnon depuis quelques mois. Quant à moi je ferme la marche aux côtés de Matthew. Aaaah Matthew… je ne lui tiens pas la main, son bras n'est pas autour de ma taille, ça non, nous sommes simplement amis et ça pour mon plus grand regret.

Les premiers baraquements des forains me plongent dans un autre monde. Je n'ai qu'une envie m'arrêter à chaque attraction pour regarder les gens dans les manèges. Profiter de ces moments où la foule s'amuse et prendre mon temps.

- Hey on fait ça ! crie Iris en se retournant et en faisant voir une attraction des plus effrayantes.

- Heu sans moi ! dis-je alors que tout le monde acquiesce.

- Oh t'es pas fun ! me dit Maud.

- Je sais mais hors de question que je me retrouve la tête en bas !

- Allez-y ! dit Matt. Je reste avec toi.

Je refuse sa proposition, l'incitant à rejoindre les autres, tout en fondant intérieurement de son attention. Mais Matt est aussi têtu que moi et reste à mes côtés au pied de l'attraction. Je le trouve tellement adorable de ne pas me laisser seule.

- Je vais leur gâcher la journée.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demande Matt.

- Je ne ferai aucun manège à sensation, tu sais que j'ai le vertige. Je panique déjà assez en avion.

- C'est vrai ça le dernier vol était ME-MO-RA-BLE ! Rigole Matt.

- Hey te moque pas ! dis-je en lui tapant le bras.

Alors que je fais mine de bouder, il me prend par l'épaule et m'embrasse la tempe. J'aime ce contact que nous avons, il est très tactile, nous sommes très proches, mais cela me fait enrager aussi. J'aimerai tellement que ce contact se concrétise par une belle histoire d'amour. Etre storylineuse, me fait rêver, mais peut-être un peu trop.

C'est tanguant que nous voyons nos amis sortir du manège. Je n'en finis plus de rire de leur situation, qu'est-ce qu'on est mieux les pieds sur terre.

- Dommage que t'aimes pas ça ! me dit Stephen.

- Je prends tout autant de plaisir à vous regarder hurler.

- Sadique ! me lance Maud.

Je souris de manière angélique. Il y a un peu de vrai là-dedans. J'aime tellement les voir aller avec joie dans un manège qui les fait hurler de peur. Enfin eux au moins ont le courage de le faire.

Le débat s'engage sur la prochaine attraction, chacun veut se diriger vers celle de son choix, mais aucune ne fait l'unanimité. Chaque couple choisi une direction différente alors que Matt et moi sommes prêts à les suivre.

- Bon on fait comment ? demande Iris.

- Pas le choix on se sépare ! lance Matt. Comme ça on fait ce qu'on veut.

- Ok ! A plus ! lance Phil en attrapant Maud et en se dirigeant rapidement vers une sorte de saut à l'élastique.

- Pas besoin de lui dire deux fois ! rigole Iris. On se retrouve plus tard alors. Me dit-elle en partant au bras de Stephen.

- Bon bah on est plus que tous les deux… dis-je.

Matt me sourit et m'invite à le suivre. Nous flânons, comme j'aime le faire pour m'imprégner de l'ambiance de cet endroit. Nous prenons le temps de regarder chaque cabane, de rire des situations des personnes sur les manèges.

Peu téméraire, je choisis de ne m'aventurer que dans le palais des glaces pour le moment. Matt et moi sommes assez désespérants. Nous n'avons aucun sens de l'orientation et nous arrivons même à nous retrouver chacun d'un côté d'une vitre. Lorsque nous nous rendons compte que nous avons réussi à nous séparer alors que nous nous suivions, nous sommes pris d'un fou rire qui n'en finit plus.

Je prends la décision d'essayer de le rejoindre, comptant plus sur mon flair que sur son sens de l'orientation. Et un flair féminin voulant retrouver à tout prix celui qui fait battre son cœur ne se trompe que rarement. Une fois que je le retrouve du bon côté de la vitre il me prend la main pour que nous ne soyons plus séparés.

Je me sens comme une adolescente vivant chaque instant de rapprochement comme un signe de sa part. Mon cœur s'emballe à chacune de ses attentions. Après une heure de lutte acharnée, nous sortons main dans la main de cet horrible palais des glaces. Bien qu'il n'y ait plus aucun risque de nous retrouver séparé, nous ne nous lâchons pas la main et j'en profite.

En nous dirigeant vers les cabanes de tir à la carabine, nous retrouvons nos amis.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demandais-je à Phil.

- Maud a insinué que j'étais trop mauvais tireur pour réussir à la faire tomber dans le bassin rempli d'eau. Me répond Phil.

Jugeant ne pas craindre grand-chose, Maud s'est installée sur une planche de bois pouvant céder si Phil touche avec l'une des balles la cible à côté de l'assise. Et s'il vise juste, elle tombe dans l'eau… dans une eau très froide. Trouvant le spectacle amusant Matt et moi décidons de rester et d'encourager Phil.

Lors de son premier lancer, Phil vise la tête de Maud ce qui nous fait rire, mais beaucoup moins notre styliste qui évite de justesse un shoot en pleine tête. Le deuxième lancer se conclut par un cuisant échec.

- Dis Phil tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? C'est pas compliqué de la faire plonger. Lui dis-je.

- J'aimerai bien t'y voir. Me dit-il.

- Donne-moi ta dernière balle alors !

- Oh non à moi ! supplie Iris. J'ai un vieux compte à régler avec elle.

Phil ne se fait pas prier et lui tend la dernière balle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

- Fais-toi plaisir !

- Oh j'y compte bien.

- Mais… mais … Phil qu'est-ce que tu fais ! crie Maud en s'agitant sur l'assise. C'est pas dans le pacte ça…

- Ce lancer c'est pour la tenue pourrie King of the Ring que t'as imaginé pour Stephen ! rigole Iris en visant tout pile la cible.

C'est dans un énorme « plouf » que nous entendons un « Non » de la part de Maud étouffé ensuite par des « glouglous ».

- Merci ma Chérie. Dit Stephen en embrassant Iris.

- C'est vache ! Dit Matt à Phil en rigolant.

- Vache mais drôle non ? répond-il.

Au moment où je vois Maud sortir la tête de l'eau, je sens Matt, toujours accroché à ma main, m'éloigner de nos amis. Au moment où je croise son doux regard brun, mon visage s'illumine d'un sourire séducteur.

- On doit aller au tir à la carabine. Me rappelle-t-il.

- Je te suis, mais je te préviens tu vas devoir m'apprendre.

- Pas de problème.

Arrivés devant la cabine, Matt achète deux parties et prend le temps de m'expliquer comment me servir de la carabine. Peu douée en ce qui concerne tout ce qui s'apparente à une arme je l'écoute attentivement ou du moins j'essaye. Je me perds surtout dans son regard rieur.

Lors du premier tir, Matt corrige ma position verbalement pour que je sois la plus à l'aise possible. Je rate la première cible. Pour le deuxième tir, Matt prend les choses en main et se colle à moi pour m'indiquer comment me positionner. Je deviens folle, j'ai chaud. Ce mec met tous mes sens en éveil et troublée par ce contact ma respiration s'accélère.

Malheureusement j'épuise trop rapidement ma partie, dois le laisser jouer et donc me résigner à ne plus avoir ce contact avec lui. Matt réussit parfaitement sa partie et gagne un ours en peluche tenant un petit cœur.

- Tiens, pour toi. Me dit-il en me tendant l'ours.

- Oh merci. Dis-je lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

Instinctivement je reprends la main de Matt afin de me diriger vers le train fantôme. Comme si nous étions un couple, nous traversons les allées sableuses main dans la main.

Chaque wagon menant à l'attraction ne comporte que deux places. Je me colle alors contre Matt qui en profite pour mettre son bras autour de moi. Prise de peur pendant le tour, je me blottis contre le torse musclé de mon ami afin de m'y cacher. Il resserre son étreinte et les trois petites minutes pendant lesquelles nous sommes l'un contre l'autre me comblent de bonheur.

En sortant du wagon, Matt propose que nous prenions des sucreries. Au stand, ma gourmandise me fait défaut et je ne sais pas quoi choisir.

- Tu prends quoi toi ? demandais-je à Matt.

- Humm…

- T'es aussi gourmand que moi ! rigolais-je.

- J'avoue oui. Et si on se partageait une barbe à papa ?

- Bonne idée !

Nous nous dirigeons vers les tables de restauration qui se trouvent près des berges, quand nous passons devant une grande roue.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais monter dedans ? me demande Matt.

- Je… Je sais pas trop… J'aime bien avoir les pieds sur terre moi tu sais.

- Et si je promets que tout ira bien, que je reste contre toi. Ca pourrait être sympa avec le soleil qui se couche.

Soleil qui se couche, Matt et moi seuls dans une nacelle, rien de plus romantique, j'accepte donc malgré ma peur.

Je me cale contre lui et alors que nous commençons à prendre de l'altitude, je laisse mon regard courir sur les berges, posant les yeux sur les cabanes des forains. Je m'arrête soudainement pour reconnaître Iris cachée derrière l'une d'elle, coupant efficacement le souffle à mon ami Stephen qui semble visiblement heureux d'être asphyxié.

- Y a pas plus discrets qu'eux. Dis-je à Matt en montrant nos amis.

Matt pouffe de rire en les voyant tels des ados, se cacher pour vivre leur passion. Nous montons lentement et faisons de nombreux arrêts pour laisser les nacelles se remplirent.

- Des journées comme ça, ça t'inspire pour les scenarii ?

- Pas tellement pour vous vu qu'on est bridées sur vos gimmicks. Mais Iris et moi on aime se servir de journées comme celle-ci pour écrire des histoires alternatives.

- Comment ça ?

- On aime imaginer ce qu'on pourrait faire de vos personnages si nous n'étions pas limitées. dis-je en piquant un morceau de barbe à papa.

- Je vois. Dit Matt.

Alors que je commence à frissonner car les rayons du soleil se font moins forts, Matt s'empresse de retirer sa veste et la poser sur mes épaules. Un sourire béat prend possession de mon visage et mes joues s'empourprent.

- Merci. Lui dis-je.

- Y a pas de quoi… et malgré cette limite de la boîte tu l'aimes ton métier ?

- Oh oui je l'aime. On essaye de proposer des idées innovantes, toutes ne sont pas retenues, mais on nous écoute quand même. Et toi ?

- Mon métier ? Bien sûr que je l'aime j'ai toujours voulu être lutteur.

- Non pas ton métier en général, mais… ta place à la WWE ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- J'ai pas envie de devoir rayer Evan Bourne de mes scenarii. Quand t'as été suspendu j'ai eu peur de devoir le faire. Et si ça venait à se reproduire, j'avoue que je ne sais pas quelle autre excuse je pourrais trouver à ton absence.

- Je suis clean, j'ai cherché à me faire virer mais maintenant tout va mieux. J'ai quand même une meilleure gimmick et ça c'est sûrement grâce à toi et Iris.

Je me contente de baisser les yeux, il n'a pas tort. Iris et moi avons à réussi à insuffler une nouvelle dimension au personnage de Matt et malgré ses faux pas, Vince a cédé face à notre demande.

- J'ai eu peur que tu ne sois plus avec nous. Lui avouais-je.

Matt se contente de me serrer encore plus fort et poser sa tête sur la mienne. Je me sens si bien en sa compagnie, il est tellement tendre.

Alors que la nacelle arrive au plus haut, nous avons une magnifique vue sur le soleil rougeoyant se couchant derrière le lac du parc, une vision des plus romantique. Je ne regrette pas malgré ma peur du vide ce voyage à ses côtés.

- Jamais je n'aurai pu partir loin de toi. Me souffle-t-il en embrassant ma tempe, puis ma joue gauche.

Je détache mon regard de ce magnifique coucher de soleil pour le poser sur Matt. Il pose son index sous mon menton et approche mon visage du sien, mon cœur loupe plusieurs battements et s'affole. Matt fini par combler l'espace qui sépare nos lèvres pour me donner un long et tendre baiser.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est tout rose, tout beau mais il en faut un peu parfois non ? Et allez on fait pas les radins une petite review, au moins on ne passe pas pour une perverse à reviewer cet OS, contrairement aux autres !<strong>

**Maud en ce qui concerne ton rôle c'est une vengeance pour avoir lâchement abandonné Iris sans lui donner d'explication, pour plus de détails contacte l'intéressée :)**


End file.
